charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Whatnots
Whatnot-blue-purple.jpg|The interchangeability of the puppets is evident in this Whatnot in episode 308 who has a purple head and blue hands. 5886362_std.jpg|The Whatnots seen in Allegra's Window Vlcsnap-2012-07-24-20h35m23s186.png|A Whatnot seen in The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. Helen Higgins Whatnot Puppet.png|A whatnot named Helen Higgins from Crank Yankers. Avenue Q cast - Broadway on Broadway 1.jpg|A blue Whatnot named Rodney seen in Avenue Q. johnny-and-the-sprites-6.jpg|The Whatnots seen in Johnny and the Sprites. WCBWhatnots.jpg|Whatnots seen in Puppetgreetings. Crash Whatnot.jpg|A whatnot named Crash. He is introduced in Crash and Bernstein. TheDoozers-Characters.jpg|The Whatnotlets called "Doozers" appeared in Fraggle Rock and The Doozers. Kids for Character Whatnots.png|The Whatnots from The Puzzle Place seen in Kids for Character. SP Whatnot.png|A whatnot seen in Schiffelly Puppets Kid a Littles Whatnots.png|The Whatnots seen in Kid a Littles. jeff-and-friends-2.jpg|Whatnots seen in Jeff Dunham Whatnots are humanoid species that have blank Muppet heads, they have facial features, bodies, and clothes added to make any kind of character in the Muppet Show universe. There are similar groups/species of humanoids like Anything Muppets, Piantas and something else (relevant to humanoids). Notable recurring characters made from Whatnots include Lew Zealand, Marvin Suggs, and Bobby Benson. The main characters that are whatnots are Janice, Scooter, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Crazy Harry, Floyd Pepper, Statler, Waldorf and Zoot. The Whatnots are also found in The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, but theres only 3 full bodied whatnots like Goobie, Zoozie and Toofie. These whatnots were owned by Keen Viselman and of course Lionsgate just like on Mopatop's Shop and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. The Chowder ones like Mung Daal in puppet forms are found in the Cartoon Network show "Chowder". History There were many different Whatnots in each muppet universe. Sam was the first whatnot in Sam and Friends. In 1966, The Anything Muppet-like whatnots were introduced in The Ed Sullivan Show. In "The Muppet Show", people have noses similar to Fraggles from Fraggle Rock, Koopas from The Super Mario Bros. series and Alien Humanoids from Planet 51. Later, more Whatnots were added that have different kinds of noses. On Fraggle Rock, more whatnotlets called Doozers appeared underground where the Fraggles live. They later appeared in their computer animated show The Doozers. In 1993, Playskool released a series of toy Muppet Workshop Puppet Kits based on the concept of Whatnot Muppets. In 1994, More Whatnots such as Milton, Bubbles, Annette, Allegra, Cody and Clef were introduced in their show but Annette was introduced in a Muppet Sing-Alongs video: It's Not Easy Being Green as one of the background characters. Bubbles, Sherry, Cody and Annette were continued to other Muppet movies/videos like Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets from Space, PuppetGreetings and The Muppets. The upcoming movie for these designated whatnots will appear in The Muppets...Again which will be in one of the background characters in all muppet videos/movies. Oftenly, the Whatnots from puppet shows such as The Puzzle Place also appear in Kids for Character that may show trustworthiness during the end and somewhere in the video. Mopatop's Shop also had whatnots but some were from The Muppet Show and some were not. The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss's whatnots are completely different from the other ones but they were introduced in the video only but some of them were recycled for Puppet Up and Stuffed and Unstrung as well. In 2002, More whatnots are introduced in Crank Yankers but they were more violent. They make prank calls with vulgar language and everything else. They have effects like Vomiting, blood, nudity, shock and other violent effects. In 2003, Some unoffical whatnots were introduced in Avenue Q such as Rod, Lucy the Slut and Mrs. Thistletwat with a bit of mature acts in some songs. In the school edition of Avenue Q, Mrs. Thistlewat and Lucy the slut was recycled for Mrs. Butz and Lucy (with "The Slut" removed from the name). The 2005 show produced by Disney contains whatnots (classified as sprites) with the wings, leaves antennas and others and look similar to the anything muppet fairy called Abby. Puppetgreetings also has whatnots in some of the video ecards. Like Brenda, WaterCooler Bob, Madam Bullsheetza and more whatnots were introduced but some of them were recycled from The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth. More recently, The Muppet Whatnot Workshop is an interactive puppet creation display at FAO Schwarz in New York City, and online. For promotion of the workshop, the Muppets (led by the Whatnots) took over the Today Show on November 13, 2008. Later, a muppet similar to these is one of the known main characters is Walter. The clones of Janice was one of the Moopets as Janooce. The Muppet Whatnot Workshop Kits were sold through Toys R Us stores in late 2011 to coincide with the promotion for The Muppets. In 2012, Crash was introduced in Crash and Bernstein Characters as the main character but is a purple whatnot. He is similar to Walter from the Muppets. Appearences * Sam and Friends * The Ed Sullivan Show * The Muppet Show * The Muppets on Puppets * The Muppet Movie * Fraggle Rock (Doozers and Gorgs) * Eureeka's Castle * Kid a Littles * Schiffelly Puppets * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Puzzle Place * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth * Allegra's Window * Muppets Tonight * Muppet Treasure Island * Kids for Character * Muppets Tonight * Muppets from Space * MuppetFest! * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Crank Yankers * Puppets Who Kill * Greg the Bunny * Avenue Q * LazyTown * Johnny and the Sprites * The Muppets Wizard of Oz * Puppetgreetings.com * Puppet Up! * Muppet*Vision 3D * Chowder (puppet form) * Jeff Dunham * Stuffed and Unstrung * ScrapsTV * FAO Schwarz * Avenue Q School Edition * The Muppets * Facebook (several names with "Whatnot") * YouTube * The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure * Crash and Bernstein * The Doozers * Muppets Most Wanted Gallery For a gallery of whatnots that are named and unnamed? Click Here. Additional Images Special Ed Shocked.png|A whatnot shocked in the bathtub in the Crank Yankers intro. CT Whatnots.png Screenshot_6.png Blue Humanoid Whatnot Custom 1.png|A custom whatnot made in FAO Schwarz and with additional legs, jeans and sunglasses. WTFFFFF____by_LierMagician.jpg Screenshot_7.png crank_yankers.jpg Whatnot Cussing.png|Unknown Whatnot: Why the f**k would I say Todd? Angry Whatnot CY.png|The whatnot attempting to say f**k. Whatnot Censored Penis CY.png|Snoop Dogg opens his erect penis in Crank Yankers (censored with pixelation for safety). Elmer Cdm sharp ninja sword.jpg|Elmer using a Ninja sword in Crank Deathmatch. Fullscreen capture 2222013 24011 PM.jpg|Elmer damaged in Crank Deathmatch Game. Elmer Shotgun CDM.jpg|Elmer using a shotgun in Crank Deathmatch. Elmer Grenade CDM.jpg|Elmer using a grenade in Crank Deathmatch. Special Ed apart KO Crank Deathmatch.jpg|Special Ed is ripped to pieces with blood flowing in KO when grenade is used for final attack. HispaniolaCrew-PurplePirate.png|The Hispaniola Crew purple whatnot pirate from Muppet Treasure Island. Kiss-Whatnots.jpg|The whatnots kissing in It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Muppet TTT Cards.jpg Barney, PJ, Baby Bop and the Whatnots.png|The Whatnots with Barney, PJ and Baby Bop. puppetsLarge.jpg TPP Whatnot.png Zoozie Animated Graphic.svg Goobie Animated Graphic.svg Toofie Animated Graphic.svg bg1270x584home-content.png bilde.jpg Bg725x498-meetzoozie.png vlcsnap-2013-03-11-15h36m31s122.png|The Whatnots and the other crew members are being controlled by Puppeters in the Muppet Treasure Island Hidden Treasure Video in the commentary. vlcsnap-2013-03-11-15h36m24s47.png IMG_0554.JPG IMG 0553.JPG IMG 0552.JPG IMG 0550.JPG IMG 0549.JPG IMG_0548.JPG IMG 0574.JPG IMG 0571.JPG IMG 0570.JPG IMG 0568.JPG Parts (FAO Schwarz) Bodies= Orange Whatnot body.png|Orange Whatnot Green Body.png|Green Blue Whatnot body.png|Blue |-| Noses= pTRU1-13177475_alternate1_dt.png|Red Pointed Nose Blue Pointed Nose.png|Blue Pointed Nose pTRU1-13177474_alternate1_dt.png|Orange Pointed Nose Yellow Pointed Nose.png|Yellow Pointed Nose (discontinued online) pTRU1-6791590_alternate1_dt.png|Big Green Monster nose with fangs pTRU1-6728634_alternate1_dt.png|Big Red Human-like nose with Sharp teeth pTRU1-13177446_alternate1_dt.png|Blue Teardrop Nose pTRU1-13177447_alternate1_dt.png|Orange Teardrop Nose pTRU1-13177442_alternate1_dt.png|Purple Teardrop nose pTRU1-13177476_alternate1_dt.png|Yellow Teardrop Nose pTRU1-13177471_alternate1_dt.png|Blue Round Nose pTRU1-13177434_alternate1_dt.png|Purple Round Nose pTRU1-13177472_alternate1_dt.png|Orange Round Nose pTRU1-13177435_alternate1_dt.png|Red Round Nose Trivia * Cartoon characters like Mighty Ray, Mordecai, Rigby, SpongeBob, Gumball and many others act like whatnots by removing part or all of their tissues, accessories and everything part of their bodies. * In Crank Yankers, the voices for some of the whatnots are in a telephone quality while calling on the phone. * Jeff Whatnot is the only whatnot that has a yellow triangle nose while the Workshop Kit or FAO doesn't have one of those noses for the whatnot. * Even though the Crank Yankers has the uncensored versions released on DVD, the sexual tissue such as a penis and others are censored with pixelation for safety reasons but vulgar language is used without cuts. * The Whatnots like Elmer Higgins and Special Ed appears in the Crank Deathmatch game in the MTV site and developed by KewlBox.com. Category:Humanoids Category:Characters by Type Category:Male Category:Female Category:Puppet Category:Muppet Category:Background character Category:Species Category:Whatnots